This invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly to an attaching surface for securing aquatic exercise devices and exercising persons in position for exercising.
This invention involves a base for use with aquatic exercising equipment. The base supports the exercise device in a selected position and the user may stand on the base. Aquatic exercising equipment is intended to be used with the person doing exercises standing in water in a pool, tub, tank or other body of water. The buoyancy of the water causes the exercise equipment to be easily moved out of the desired position. Further, the people exercising in water have difficulty maintaining their position relative to the exercise device due to the buoyancy of the water. As the exerciser pushes and pulls on an exercise device, the device and the person will tend to move relative to one another. The desired result cannot be accomplished in a meaningful way when the exercise cannot be performed correctly.
The coefficient of friction between the bottom of the body of water and the feet of the person being exercised is very low. Injury, inconvenience and reduced efficiency of the exercise procedure results from the exerciser slipping on such a wet bottom surface, or from the exerciser, not being able to hold position due to buoyancy.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,317 to Beasley for an aquatic exercise device.